Sith
The Sith Order, also known as the Sith Empire, the Sith Triumvirate, the Brotherhood of Darkness, the Order of the Sith Lords, or the One Sith (depending on the specific era of usage), is a dark side order of Force-sensitives that generally serve as the main antagonistic faction of the Star Wars franchise. Unlike the Jedi, who serve the light side of the Force and use positive emotions to further their dedication to peace, the Sith use the dark side of the Force to serve their power-hungry aims and desire to dominate others. The Sith usually possess red-bladed lightsabers, as opposed to the Jedi who, while avoiding the red colors, wield lightsabers with various different colors. However, some Sith uses lightsabers with blades of another color; examples include Exar Kun, as well as fallen Jedi (such as Darth Vader, Darth Caedus, and Dark Krayt) before they fulled converted to the dark side. The Sith are the main antagonistic faction of the entire Star Wars franchise overall. In the Canon continuity (the movies and post-2014 miscellaneous content), they are the overall main antagonistic faction of both the original and prequel trilogies, as well as the sequel trilogy through the character of Palpatine, and the overall main antagonistic faction of the Legends continuity. History Canon Hundred-Year Darkness Millions of years ago, a rogue Jedi Master began to study the forbidden teachings of the dark side of the Force and believed that the true potential of embracing the Force is to tapping its dark side. The High Council banished him for this. Betrayed, he gathered a number of followers and caused the Hundred-Year Darkness, and then, became the first Dark Lord of the Sith. Rule of Two Throughout the rest of galactic history, the Sith have existed in numerous incarnations. Sith armies battled the Jedi and the Republic until 1000 BBY; by this time all of the Sith had betrayed and killed each other off in a bloody civil war. Darth Bane was the only survivor and decided to adopt the system of having only two Sith in existence at a time, in order to prevent their ultimate extinction and preserve the dark teachings, creating the Rule of Two. Darth Plagueis carried out this tradition and took Palpatine as his apprentice, who would later kill Plagueis and usurp him. However, Darth Sidious broke the Rule of Two, after taking Darth Maul as his apprentice. Legends The First Dark Lords of the Sith The Sith's first-ever Dark Lords and Sith Emperors who ruled the Galaxy were The Fallen Jedi, Marka Ragnos, Tulak Hord, Naga Sadow, and Ludo Kressh who were the most powerful Sith Lords in the time of the Golden Age of the Sith, a period which came to an end when Ragnos died, leaving Sadow and Ludo to become each others' arch-rivals to occupy Ragnos' throne. Following the rise of the spirit of Ragnos and the deaths of Simus and Ludo, Sadow became the new ruler of the Sith Empire but lost the Great Hyperspace war that he waged against the Jedi after being betrayed by Gav Daragon. Killed by his new apprentice while in exile, Sadow was buried in his tomb in the Sith Temples on Yavin IV. Freedon Nadd became the new Dark Lord and took over Onderon. After losing Onderon after his death, Nadd's descendants went through the same events and were killed too: King Ommin, Queen Amanora, Aleema Keto, and Satal Keto. The Great Sith War Centuries after his death, Nadd's tomb was explored by the Dark Jedi Exar Kun, who became Nadd's Sith Apprentice and passed tests under the guidance of Nadd's spirit. Kun destroyed Nadd's spirit and built up his own Sith Empire on Yavin IV, recruiting Mandalorians, the remnants of Sadow's demonic creation: the Massassi species, and the Krath Cult of the Empress Teta system. Kun took another fallen Jedi named Ulic Qel-Droma as his apprentice and both were christened Dark Lords by the spirit of Ragnos. Kun and Ulic then waged the Great Sith War against the Republic and the Jedi but Qel-Droma betrayed Kun and Kun and his Sith Empire were destroyed. The war weakened the Republic, but Kun's spirit still remains in the ruins of Yavin IV to this day. The Jedi Civil War The Republic was nearly destroyed and only 100 Jedi were left and survived the war, but Revan was redeemed after Malak usurped his place as Dark Lord. After Revan joined the Jedi and saved the Republic, killed Malak and destroyed his and Malak's Sith Empire. The Star Forge was destroyed and the Jedi Civil War was ended in the Jedi's favor, but many worlds were left bombed and devastated by the Sith like Dantooine and Telos IV. Rule of One The rule of two was later abolished after the final death of Darth Sidious and also abolished by Darth Krayt who had many Sith serving him when he created the Rule of One (in which there would be multiple Darths serving one Dark Lord of the Sith). Even after Lord Krayt's ultimate death, the One Sith still lived on as his apprentice, Darth Nihl, took Krayt's place, gathered up all of the remnants of Krayt's empire and they continued with their fight between the Jedi and the Republic, to avenge Krayt. The Dark Wars and the First Jedi Purge After the death of Malak and the disappearance of Revan, the Sith were left with no leader. But it turns out that Malachor V had survived its destruction and the Trayus Sith Academy rebuilt and gathered up all of the surviving Sith from the Jedi Civil War and they embraced the new Dark Lord, Darth Nihilus, as their new ruler of the Sith Empire and of the Sith Triumvirate after Lord Nihilus and Darth Sion exiled Darth Traya from the Sith. They then waged a ruthless, brutal and devastating war against the Jedi and the Republic. The Republic was devastated and destabilized, and then came the First Jedi Purge. Nihilus began destroying entire planets like Katarr, in the process he also killed notable High Jedi Masters including Master Lestin, Master Dorak, and Master Vandar. The other Jedi were killed by Sion and his Sith Assassins until only 5 members of the Jedi Council were left, they scattered into hiding; Master Vrook went to Dantooine, Master Vash went to Korriban, Master Ell went to Nar Shaddaa, Master Atris went to Telos IV and Master Kavar went to Onderon. These Jedi Masters knew of the actions of the Sith but were powerless to stop it. There was one other remaining Jedi who survived the war: the Jedi Exile Meetra Surik. Surik had been banished for defying the council with Revan and Malak and following Revan to war 10 years ago from then. Surik, however, found Traya (who had now taken the identity as her true name, Kreia) and traveled with her across the Galaxy to help the Jedi and gather them to deal with the Sith. As Surik traveled across the Galaxy, she fought her way through the Sith and their new allies, like the Onderon Separatists, killed Darth Sion and gathered Kavar, Vrook, and Ell. But Kreia revealed herself as Darth Traya and killed the 3 masters. She then traveled to Telos IV and completed Atris' fall to the Dark Side. Surik dueled, defeated and then redeemed Atris, broke her bond with Kreia and destroyed the Sith Triumvirate. She then traveled to Malachor V, killed Sion and Traya, reclaimed her place as a Jedi and once again Malachor V was destroyed and this time forever. Star Wars: The Old Republic The Mandalorian Wars and the Fall of Revan and Malak The true Sith Empire, however, remained elsewhere in the Galaxy on Dromund Kass were their New Sith Emperor became Dark Lord and was marked Dark Lord and Darth Vitiate by the spirit of Marka Ragnos. The Sith Empire was the true mind behind the Mandalorian Wars; the bloodiest war in Galactic History. The Mandalorians devastated the galaxy, but two Jedi Knights, Revan, and Malak, destroyed the Mandalorians on Malachor V and slew their Mandalore leader. After destroying Malachor V, Revan and Malak found the Sith Empire and were corrupted by the Sith Emperor. Building up their own Sith Empires, Revan and Malak waged the Jedi Civil War against the Republic. Members Dark Lords of the Sith *Marka Ragnos - Ruler of the Sith Empire before the Great Hyperspace War *Naga Sadow - Ruler of the Sith Empire during Great Hyperspace War *Sith Emperor/Vitiate - Ruler of the Sith Empire after the Great Hyperspace War *Darth Revan - Ruler of his Sith Empire *Darth Malak - Former apprentice to Darth Revan and last ruler of his Sith Empire *Skere Kaan - Leader of the Brotherhood of Darkness *Darth Sidious - Ruler of the Galactic Empire *Darth Vader - Apprentice to Darth Sidious and Dark Lord of the Sith, formerly known as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker of the Jedi Order. Fell to the Dark Side of the Force after being manipulated by Darth Sidious into killing his fellow Jedi. *Lumiya - Dark Lady of The Sith *Darth Caedus - Darth Vader's Grandson (Legends) *Darth Krayt - Leader of the One Sith Old Sith Empire *Freedon Nadd Revan and Malak's Sith Empire *Darth Bandon Sith Triumvirate *Darth Nihilus *Darth Sion *Darth Traya Sith Empire Dark Council *Darth Arctis *Darth Thanaton *Darth Nox *Darth Acharon *Darth Marr *Darth Ravage *Darth Jadus *Darth Zhorrid *Darth Mortis *Darth Ekkage *Darth Vengean *Darth Baras *Darth Arho *Darth Arkous *Darth Azamin *Darth Decimus *Darth Vowrawn *Darth Mekhis *Darth Hadra *Darth Karrid Sith Lords *Darth Andru *Darth Malgus *Darth Serevin *Darth Angral *Lord Tarnis *Lord Nefarid *Lord Sadic *Lord Praven *Lord Vivicar *The Emperor's Wrath *Jaesa Willsaam *Lord Draahg *Darth Dralgon *Aloysius Kallig *Khem Val *Ashara Zavros *Xalek *Darth Zash *Darth Skotia *Darth Tormen *Darth Gravus *Darth Glovoc *Scourge Confederacy of Independent Systems *Darth Tyranus - Publicly known as Dooku, the Count of Serenno and Head of State/public face of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Sith apprentice to Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious (formerly) *Savage Opress - Brief apprentice to Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus. Defected after being "betrayed" by Asajj Ventress and being brutally tortured by his temporary master. *Darth Maul (formerly) Galactic Empire *Galen Marek - Darth Vader's apprentice and personal assassin. Left the Galactic Empire after being murdered by his master so he would prove his loyalty to the Rule of Two and Darth Sidious by killing him. *X1 One Sith *Darth Krayt - Leader of the One Sith *Darth Reave *Darth Maladi *Darth Nihl *Darth Talon *Darth Vurik *Darth Stryfe *Darth Havok Gallery Imagesith.png|The dark side of the force, which Sith utilizes Sith_Dark_Lords.jpg|Dark Lords of the Sith Emperor-Palpatine.jpg|Emperor Palpatine Darth Vader TFU.jpg|Darth Vader DarthCaedus.JPG|Darth Caedus DarthBane-frontal.jpg|Darth Bane 1661864-Darth Nihilus.jpg|Darth Nihilus MarkaRagnos.jpg|Marka Ragnos ExarKun.jpg|Exar Kun Malakconcept.jpg|Darth Malak Darth Vitiate.png|Darth Vitiate Darth Krayt Legacy - War.jpg|Darth Krayt Trivia *The Star Wars prequel and sequel trilogies are the only trilogies of the Star Wars nonalogy where the Sith are identified by name onscreen, making so far the Star Wars original trilogy the only trilogy of the series where the word "Sith" went unmentioned. However, the actual reason behind this is that this was the first trilogy of the series ever produced and George Lucas had yet to coin the name "Sith" by that point. Site Navigation pl:Sithowie Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Cults Category:Mongers Category:Dark Knights Category:Organizations Category:Titular Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Power Hungry Category:Warlords Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Supremacists Category:Archenemy Category:Evil from the Past Category:Torturer Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Social Darwinists Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Psychics Category:Military Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Revived Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Fanatics Category:On & Off Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Traitor Category:Imperialists Category:Damned Souls Category:Successful Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Dark Priests Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Necromancers Category:Heretics Category:Mastermind